


Sunwaves

by Lobelia



Series: Her Redhead Madness [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Кэл, как и она - выживший. Он понимает, он будто бы насквозь ее видит даже без своей психометрии. Ему Асока рассказывает то, что не рассказала бы никому другому. И каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречаются, когда он осторожно кладет руку ей на плечо, она ощущает эту связь между ними, необъяснимую, незримую, но прочную и лишь им двоим понятную.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Her Redhead Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606663
Kudos: 10





	Sunwaves

**Author's Note:**

> Все еще АУ, где Асока спасает Кэла на Бракке и присоединяется к миссии "Богомола"  
> Slider&Magnit feat. Radio Killer - Sunwaves

Асоке не спится.

Последние пять лет это для нее состояние привычное, поэтому она лишь тихо вздыхает, глядя в потолок.

_Бывало и хуже._

Асока медленно поворачивает голову, переводя взгляд на соседнюю койку. С тех пор как Кэл восстановил связь с Силой, она течет в нем ровно и уверенно, и это ощущение неожиданно греет, словно солнечными лучами сердце обволакивает. Его Асока чувствует иначе, чем Цере, чем Меррин, иначе, чем кого-либо, кого она встречала в последние годы.

Кэл, как и она - _выживший._ Он _понимает_ , он будто бы насквозь ее видит даже без своей психометрии. Ему Асока рассказывает то, что не рассказала бы никому другому. И каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречаются, когда он осторожно кладет руку ей на плечо, она ощущает эту связь между ними, необъяснимую, незримую, но прочную и лишь им двоим понятную.

Асока все так же неторопливо поднимается и делает пару шагов, потихоньку склоняясь над ним. Кэл, в отличие от нее, спит крепко, мирно, и она всматривается в его лицо, следит за его дыханием, забывая о собственном. Встрепанные рыжие волосы, бледная кожа в веснушках, чуть приоткрытые во сне губы... Взгляд зацепляется за шрамы, пересекающие нос и бровь. Теплые солнечные волны, обволакивающие сердце, на мгновение уступают место холодной колкой горечи. Кэл на несколько лет моложе нее, а уже пережил столько, сколько и многим взрослым джедаям не снилось.

_Он носит в себе ту же боль, что и она._

Асока сглатывает, какие-то секунды борясь с яростным желанием порубить в куски тех, кто оставил ему эти шрамы. Но быстро успокаивается, целиком возвращая внимание ему.

_Скорее всего, они и так давно мертвы._

Не удержавшись, Асока - осторожно, очень осторожно - касается его щеки. Тепло его кожи под пальцами заставляет сердце вновь утонуть в горячих солнечных лучах. Она невольно вспоминает Лакса Бонтери... это было так давно, будто в другой жизни, да и было ли чем-то большим, чем дружеская симпатия? Асока уже не может сказать наверняка. Во всяком случае, ей точно не хотелось, как сейчас, провести рукой чуть дальше, запустить пальцы в его волосы, найти его губы своими, а затем...

_"_ _Сосредоточься, Шпилька,_ \- сказал бы Энакин. - _Такие мысли не для джедая"_

Вот только она не джедай больше ( _как и он_ , отметает она болезненную мысль). И ее чувства к Кэлу Кестису не похожи ни на что другое из всего, что она ощущала прежде.

_Может ли это быть..._

Но какой-то шорох прерывает ее раздумья - и Асока резко отдергивает руку: еще не хватало его разбудить. Однако это оказывается всего лишь BD-1, который выползает откуда-то из-под бока Кэла.

\- А, это ты, дружок, - говорит она шепотом.

BD пищит в ответ, и Асока улыбается.

\- Нет, со мной все в порядке. Просто что-то не спится.

BD поворачивается в сторону Кэла, затем снова к ней. У Асоки вдруг возникает странное чувство, что он тоже понимает. Понимает, почему она здесь на самом деле. Этот маленький дроид гораздо умнее, чем кажется.

\- Мы не дадим его в обиду, - тихо, но твердо произносит она. - Верно, BD?

Он активно поддерживает ее таким же тихим попискиванием. Асока в последний раз смотрит на все еще спящего Кэла.

Возможно, в его объятиях ей тоже спалось бы лучше.


End file.
